Affections Touching Across Time
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: La Aldea de la Estrella, donde una joven ninja comenzará a vivir una serie de aventuras mientras aprende más sobre quien es, conoce al demonio que vive en su interior y tratará de resolver el misterio de la desaparición de su clan.


**1**

**ÉRASE UNA VEZ, ENTRE LAS ESTRELLAS****…**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aún era muy temprano, hacía frío… todo estaba en silencio, nunca entendió realmente lo que pasó pero cuando salió de su habitación no vio a nadie, era temprano si, pero ya sabía que a esas horas alguien de su familia al menos ya estaban preparándose para la jornada. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, toco un par de veces… pero nada. Ingresó con cautela y no vio a nadie, busco por toda la casa pero nada, su familia no estaba, era extraño, pues solían dejarle notas en el refrigerador cuando ambos padres debían ausentarse o algo y que la cuidaría la abuela… pero nada.

Salió preocupada de su casa pero aún así, la calle estaba desierta… la pequeña zona donde habitaba su clan, estaba totalmente abandonada, ella estaba sola.

- ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡¿Dónde están todos?! –gritó desesperada la pequeña

Pero nadie respondió, corrió por todas partes en busca de alguien que le dijese donde estaban todos, pero nada, era como si a su clan se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pensó por un momento que se trataba de una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar… cayó de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar.

El clan Nagata se había ido, la única que quedó ahí era Rio Nagata la sucesora para ser líder del clan. La única estrella que quedó para brillar.

***

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, ya era de mañana y el sol se colaba por su ventana iluminándola casi por completo, se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos luego para dar un largo bostezo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para asearse, luego a la cocina para desayunar y por último volvió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa e irse para el dojo. Salió al patio de su casa, camino un poco para luego bajar las escaleras que daban a una gran puerta de calle y salir a la aldea, la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Estrellas.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la desaparición de su clan, nadie en la aldea podía explicarse aquel suceso, mucho menos tratar de explicarle a ella, ni siquiera el cuarto Hoshikage que había investigado al respecto desde que subió al cargo, lo había entendido… no había pistas al respecto, pero eso sí, había averiguado algo muy interesante relacionado al pasado de su clan y estrechamente ligado a ella.

Al parecer su clan poseía una serie de jutsus de línea sucesoria, que en caso de ser bien desarrollados, eran bastante poderosos, en total 4:

* **Garras del Demonio (Oni no Tsume):** Las uñas crecen desmesuradamente alrededor de 10 cm, bastante filosas e impredecibles, peligroso si uno se halla cerca de las manos.

* **Canto de Sirena (Keikoku no Uta)**: Ya sea cantando o hablando, las ondas de chakra viajan por el aire hasta los oídos de la víctima y ataca directamente el cerebro induciendo a la locura, en caso de un dominio total de la técnica, incluso afectar órganos internos provocando hemorragias u otros.

* **Alas del Ángel (Tenshi no Tsubasa):** El único clan que desde la creación de ladea ha podido terminar el entrenamiento de la estrella y dominar perfectamente la materialización del chakra en forma de alas, un carácter adquirido que al parecer pudo ser transmitido sin problema las siguientes generaciones sin causar efectos secundarios.

* **Sangre de la Luna (Tsuki no Ketsueki):** La técnica más peligrosa de todas (según los informes) pero en sí, desconocida.

Pero aquí estaba lo más interesante, a pesar de todo esto, un registro mostraba la salida de la familia de ella, en realidad el registro que les permitió salir sólo contaba con el padre, el abuelo y la hija/nieta, lo extraño es que el registro que daba datos de su regreso sólo cuenta al padre y la niña. El abuelo nunca regresó.

Cuando la analizó, encontró algo tan sorprendente como aterrador, un legendario demonio, conocido como Hametsu, se hallaba en su interior. Se dice que la legendaria bestia eran cinco seres combinados en uno, según registros históricos de varios países y otras aldeas, se trata de un búfalo, un halcón, una cobra, un gato y un lobo. Ciertamente una combinación extraña pero no por eso menos peligrosa, muy al contrario se dice que la bestia se iguala a los legendarios 9 demonios. Al mito un principio, poco a poco terminó por volverse una realidad.

- Pobre Rio, creo que me falta valor para decirle esto… -suspiró pesadamente el Hoshikage, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana, muchas cosas habían sucedido a los largo de todos los años que había existido aquella aldea y muchas otras habían cambiado desde la visita de aquellos shinobi de Konoha- hoy parece que será un buen día…

- ¿Hablando solo cómo siempre, Nori-sama?

Lo había tomado por sorpresa, ahogó un grito en señal de su sorpresa, retrocedió un poco y cayó sentado mientras miraba a la niña peliverde que se hallaba apoyada en su ventana, ésta le sonreía con afinidad y un tanto de burla ante su reacción.

- ¡Deberías tenerme más respeto! –Exclamó Nori bastante molesto, se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas para luego acercarse a ella- además, creo que ya deberías estar en el dojo, si no me equivoco, hoy se formarán a los equipos

- Tranquilo, tranquilo –dijo ella haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que baja su tono de voz- ya lo sé, pero igualmente tanto así no me interesa, según averigüe, piensan poner a los tres prodigios juntos –dijo esto último molesta

- No me digas que has estado curioseando los archivos otra vez ¬¬*

- Vamos, cómo si no me fuera a enterar después

- ¡Sabes que esos archivos son confidenciales!

- Cálmese Nori-sama, que hacer corajes no le hace bien…

El hombre se tranquilizó, estaba en la flor de sus treinta años, alto y apuesto (pareciendo más joven, como de unos 25), pero bastante centrado y serio en su labor, subió al puesto de Hoshikage por su gran capacidad Ninja e inteligencia, además que personalidad, tranquila y jovial lo hacían perfecto para arreglar los pormenores de la aldea y sacarla adelante, haciéndola digna de reconocimiento. En cuanto tuvo el puesto decidió hacerse cargo de Rio, quien no tenía familia y consideraba como una hermanita, decidió investigar sobre su familia para saber donde encontrarlos y mandarla con ellos, pero nada, se habían esfumado y cuando se entero sobre la bestia en su interior, sólo se limito a esperar por el momento preciso para decírselo.

Le miró y la sonrió acercándose para revolverle el cabello y desacomodarle la banda que llevaba en la cabeza, luego se cruzó de brazos y la empujó, la chica hábilmente cayó de pie y miró hacia la ventana donde el Hoshikage se despedía de ella con un ademán de la mano. Ella hizo lo propio y con las manos en asas se fue hacia el Dojo.

Cuando entró todo el mundo se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, Nori no le mentía, era ya muy tarde. Caminó lentamente y se disculpó mientras se dirigía a su lugar, el maestro de turno sólo se limitó a blanquear los ojos y posar de nuevo su vista en la lista donde ya estaba todo preparado para la formación de los nuevos equipos.

Bueno, ya que al fin TODOS estamos aquí –dijo levantando la vista por encima de la hoja- los llamaré por quipos de una así que presten atención… Equipo 1: ...

- Estoy algo nerviosa –dijo una pelinegra a lado de Rio

- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó la peliverde mientras la miraba con extrañeza- total, tú no eres de esa clase de gente Chika

- Es que no todos aquí nos conocemos… imagínate que te toque alguien muy molesto alguien muy frío… personas que vayan opuestas a tu personalidad

- Mmm… no sé… ya lo veremos –dijo suspirando mientras miraba al frente

Chika era una muchacha alta, de una larga cabellera y anteojos, una de los "prodigios", Rio estaba segura que la pondrían con los otros dos prodigios.

- ¡Equipo 2: Kageyama Nibori, Aoyama Yoi y Harada Chika!

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa y buscó con la mirada a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo al igual que éstos, pero en cambio Rio miraba absorta al maestro que dictaba los nombres, conocía a los dos chicos, no eran exactamente unos genios, es decir, estaban en un nivel promedio, pero no eran la gran cosa… en cambio Chika, pues ella era una gran Ninja, ella tendría que cuidar de sus compañeros. Rio se compadeció, hasta que escuchó la nómina del siguiente equipo.

- ¡Equipo 3: Shiraoka Daisuke, Aizawa Kazuki y Nagata Rio!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lentamente volteó a ambos lados buscando a ambos muchachos… ¡Ellos eran prodigios al 100%!

Todo el mundo había escuchado hablar de ellos, grandes habilidades que no eran vistas ya en muchos años, ella se sintió minúscula, como un microbio ahora que sabía que sus compañeros eran unos genios…

_"Ellos son lo mejor de lo mejor… según he leído sus expedientes, pero… pero es que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza… es decir, tampoco me considero cualquier cosa… sé que tengo mis encantos y habilidades propias, pero una cosa es que me pongan con otros del mismo nivel… ¡PERO QUE ME PONGAN CON ELLOS!..."_

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CON USTED?! –gritó ella levantándose de su asiento tirando la silla y provocando que todo el mundo se la quedase viendo- etto… creo que… lo pensé en voz alta…

Gota general. El maestro se le quedó mirando por encima la hoja con el ceño fruncido y una gota, tan sólo se limitó a decirle:

- ¡¡SI NO SE COMPORTA LA SACO DE AQUÍ A PATADAS!!

- Si señor… -dijo ella encogiéndose de forma chibi y bajo la mesa- T.T ¿por qué a mí?

Así tras todo el espectáculo y los equipos nombrados, se dio la hora del descanso, todos conociéndose, todo entablando amistad, todos menos…

Miró a uno y luego al otro, miró a uno y luego al otro, pasó su vista de uno a otro varias veces, pero nada, ninguna decía o hacía nada, el primero, uno alto de pelo blanco largo con un sombrero de paja que la cubría los ojos, apoyando en la pared al parecer durmiendo y el otro uno más enano de pelo castaño, ojos afilados miel, bastante lindo, estaba tronando sus dedos de forma exasperante y con una expresión totalmente indiferente. Ella suspiró resignada… aunque fuesen unos genios, sus actitudes le dejaban mucho que desear.

- Bueno… -dijo ella poniéndose de pie y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido- ya que nadie dice nada… me voy –y dicho esto se dio media vuelta

- Pero si tú no dices nada, ¿por qué diríamos algo nosotros? –dijo el peliblanco con una media sonrisa

- Ajá… -lo secundó el castaño asintiendo con la cabeza

- Vaya… -dijo ella- bueno, esta bien… creo que debríamos por empezar a conocernos, digo, de ahora en adelante seremos un equipo… así que…

- ¿Puedo empezar?- dijo el más bajo de los dos- ¡por qué eres tan escandalosa?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ambos muchachos se reían, ella no podía negarlo, había armado espectáculo y medio no hacía 15 minutos… pero que se lo dijeran en ese tono de burla le fastidiaba bastante

- Que molesto eres… -limitó a decir ella, a lo que el respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- ¡Argh!

El más alto disfrutaba del espectáculo y sin más hizo un ademán con la mano para desaparecer, el pequeño se encogió de hombros y también se fue, la dejaron sola y el viento trajo consigo una bola de paja que rodó frente a ella. Rio se desplomó con lagrimones en los ojos y ojitos llorosos.

- ¿Por qué…?

Todos los que pasaban a su alrededor mantenían distancia con ella y su aura emosa, claramente una escena divertida digna de ver.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer!

Bueno, primero que nada, aclaraciones, esto sucede en el mundo Naruto, así pues la tragedia de la pequeña Rio apenas a sus 8 años pasa al tiempo que la tragedia de Sasuke, claro que menos violenta y con un final más "feliz" si se podría decir… seguro se preguntan cómo me nació hacer este fic (en caso de no ser así, ya no leer xD).

Pues bien, todo comenzó en clases de inglés que tomé en un instituto, ahí conocí a dos buenos amigos (habían más pero para hacerlo de este tipo tenían que ser dos), Guillermo y Nicolás, que de verdad ambos sabían como sacarme de quicio, pero ambos eran genios para el idioma y yo pues… medio que estaba cerca pero bueno, ese es otro tema, como sea, me inspiraron a esta historia y una serie de dibujos, ahora bien, lo que pase en el transcurso de la historia ya son o ficción o una mezcla entre realidad y ficción, y el título lo saque de una de las canciones del soundtrack de la primera película de Inuyasha porque me pareción muy bueno para lo que se vendrá después; pero de igual forma, Rio no sabe lo que le espera… en realidad, el Equipo 3 no sabe lo que le espera jojojo.

Bueno, me despido, cualquier duda, crítica y/o sugerencia que sea por medio de los reviews, gracias.

Bye, besos =^w^=

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

"_Los Tres Prodigios"_


End file.
